Day.3
'day.3 '''is the third chapter of ''Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary Mamura says no to Suzume's friendship request, but after Suzume threatens to touch Mamura again and says that she doesn't have any ulterior motives to the friendship and just wanted someone to greet and eat lunch with, Mamura begrudgingly agrees. That night at dinner, Suzume tells her uncle Yukichi she made a friend, and he says that it is good she has someone to rely on, although when Suzume dwells on it Shishio comes to her mind instead of Mamura. The next morning, as she entered school, Suzume realizes how much Sensei cares for his students, as he was encouragingly talking a boy who rarely came to school. As she enters the classroom Suzume bumps into Mamura again, at which point she asks why he's scared of girls. He coldly replies it isn't any of her business, but then out of anger, Suzume throws her bag at him and tells her those kinds of words hurt her, even if she looks expressionless sometimes. Mamura apologizes and says he'll keep it in mind. Later that day during gym, Suzume demonstrates her aptitude for sports and begins talking to other girls in her class, which makes her very happy. At the end of the day, another girl named Yuyuka also talks to her and asks to exchange phone numbers and e-mail addresses. However, afterwards, Yuyuka has a malicious smile on her face and mutters that Suzume is a fool. Long Summary Mamura argues with Suzume about that fact that she asked him to be her friend, continuing in denying her request until she threatens to embarrass him again by touching him. She tells him that she never even had an ulterior motive and she never wanted to tell anyone his secret, but that she just wanted to have a friend that she could greet and eat lunch with. She bends forward and stretches out her hand to shake his hand, but Mamura does not shake it, telling her that calling him "Mamura" without any honorifics was fine, as previously she had been calling him "Mamura-kun." He reminds her again that if she tells anyone about his secret, he would kill her. Suzume happily agrees to his condition and goes back home. While she eats dinner, she describes to her uncle Yukichi that she made a friend at school and that it was Mamura, a boy who sat next to her. At first, her uncle is surprised that it was a boy and gets a little uneasy, but tells Suzume that it is good that she made friends despite the sudden change in where she lives with no parents, only an uncle that she met recently. Yukichi says that he needn’t worry anymore, knowing that there was someone that Suzume could rely on. When she thinks about this, she realizes that Shishio came into her head instead of Mamura as a person who she could rely on. She greets Shishio next morning at the gates of the school. He tells her that he was there to enforce the rules, since students often break them. He notices how she looked so relaxed with no makeup on and tells her that dying her hair and wearing earrings would make her look nice. Suzume realizes how much he liked to take care of his students because Tanaka-kun, a boy who would skip school often, started coming to school, likely because he was able to chat with Shishio about a Wii game. After entering the school, Suzume sees Mamura near the classroom and greets him. She is about to reach out her hand, but Mamura immediately blocked it with his bag. She asks him why he is scared of girls, but he coldly says that it has nothing to do with her and that she shouldn’t ask things like that, especially if she thought it was funny. He gets annoyed and starts to walk away, but Suzume, out of anger, hits his back by throwing her bag at him. She makes a point by saying that she didn’t ask him because she thought it was funny but instead, as his friend, showing that she cared for him and it seemed a little sad. She says that being called annoying still hurt her, even if she looked expressionless half the time. Mamura apologizes and says that he would keep it in mind next time, although a couple of girls see the two of them together and get shocked at the fact that Mamura is talking to a girl. During gym, the students have to play volleyball. Suzume ask two girls where she had to stand. They replied by saying that anywhere was fine. While the girls are contemplating on passing the ball to Suzume, the opponent throws the ball and catches them off-guard. Suzume comes to the rescue and they realize that she was extremely athletic due to the fact that she used to play many sports such as ping pong at the cultural center in her old town. They are shocked and surprised, then start praising her for her athletic skills. Suzume feels extremely lucky and happy about the fact that she had been able to talk to other girls. Later on, Yuyuka, a girl from her class, approaches Suzume and says that she always had wanted to talk to "Mamura-kun" and Suzume, but never could find the courage. She asks if Suzume wants to exchange phone numbers and e-mail addresses. Suzume feels happy and does so. They start talking about hanging out whenever they meet up next time and doing things like bowling or karaoke together. Yuyuka leaves Suzume, as she wanted to go buy something. Suzume feels both happy and a little embarrassed at her enthusiasm. Yuyuka is then shown on the last page, having an evil smile on her face and calling Suzume a fool. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1